iAm Valedictorian
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Freddie was chosen as Valedictorian for graduation, but Freddie decides to veer away from his script and focus on the one thing that influenced him the most; relationships.


**Hai there. I had a brain storm, if you will, and I just kinda wanted to write this before I forgot my idea. Haha... right. Anyway; here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not *sobs* own iCarly. There I said it; happy copyright infringement?!**

* * *

"It was four years ago where I first walked into Ridgeway with nothing more in mind than the focus of my school work and my other responsibilities. Isn't high school about just that? Success?"

My eyes drifted to Sam who was slowly closing her eyes and Carly who was smiling. Spencer was giving me a thumbs up while my mother cried and sobbed as she filmed my speech.

My legs were shaky. Man was I glad to have this podium in front of me.

My eyes went back to Sam as I noticed her biting off a peice of bacon that she'd hid in her gown sleeve.

Oh, Sam.

I shook my head, smiling lightly as I returned back to the speech.

"After going through these four short yet dramatic years, it's hard to believe that I was once such a naive person, as many of you," I was tempted to say except Sam, but I resisted. "Have also experienced."

My eyes looked around at all of my peers.

None of them were seemingly bored yet... except Sam.

Then it struck me. The cue cards before me were written long before an experience that influenced my life greatly; an influence so strong that I felt it more important to discuss rather than my previous speech.

To be honest, I'd written this in grade ten. I know, I know; narcisstic right?

I snapped back to reality as I realized that I'd paused for some time.

"Sorry... I..." everyone stared at me. Well, I guess we're winging it, Benson.

I cleared my throat quickly as my heart began to pick up pace once again.

"I'm not going to continue with this speech. I'd rather share a story that has given me a new perspective on growing up. I'm sure many of you have experienced it, but if you haven't, here is my insight."

Carly eyed me suspiciously.

Sam was gone, but in a matter of seconds, came back with a few more slices of bacon hidden in her sleeve. I shook my head, reminiscing about Sam and her... Samish ways.

"We've all gained relationships here; whether it be friendships, enemies, or romantic. I thought I'd never ever know what the last one would feel like, but although it's hard to find anyone that you can trust and love in that way not to mention the fact that they feel the same way about you, it can happen.

"A few years ago, one of my supposed best friends had said that I'd never kissed anyone on our webshow, iCarly," The class hollered in praise of the show.

"Thank-you, but anyway, most of you may remember that. A week later, I did kiss someone," I think my mother was about to have a heart attack or something.

"It was then a rollercoaster from there on. I don't want to bore you with the entire story but I just want to point out that each relationship we gain or lose influence us. Everyone here knows that. But, what if it made you... a new person; a different person? It could be a good change, or bad. I think that these relationships are always good, they're like a learning experience.

"High school may have introduced this general idea to us, but it's going to carry on through life; it will most likely take us farther on as we develop these relationships. Most here will agree. I think that what you should take from this so called 'speech' would be to trust your instincts about who you become friends with. It can change you for the better. Find the right people to live with, and don't look for perfection because let's face it, no one is perfect. Thank-you.

"Oh, and congrats guys, we did it! Wait, was that to cliche?"

The people snickered and the graduating music cued. Since the diplomas were handed out, it was time to fling our hats into the air, just as most graduation ceremonies do.

I smiled as I looked at Carly and she smiled back.

Sam held up her slices of bacon in victory.

Spencer was about to get up, but tripped over the chairs causing a slight disturbance.

I walked off stage, heading in the direction of Sam and Carly.

"TIME TO TAKE THIS TO A NEW LEVEL!"

All of us turned our heads to the stage.

Gibby.

He flung open his robe, pure Gibby nakedness.

"My eyes!" Sam and Carly screamed, turning their heads away.

I laughed. Gibby had definitely made an influence on my life; never ever befriend another guy (or girl for that matter) named Gibby. It just causes your life problems.

Then again, he did make school a lot more interesting.

As Principal Franklin shooed Gibby off of the stage I grabbed Sam's hand and led her away.

"Great speech, Nub."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So... do you really think that I put you on a high school rollercoaster?"

"If I say yes, will you break my arm?"

"Depends, do you mean it in a bad way?"

"Not a chance."

"Then no, but I swear to bacon, if you're lying, I will kick your ass so hard-"

I shoved my hand over her mouth.

"You know Sam... I think you need to shut up for once. Oh and congrats on actually getting your diploma."

I kissed Sam, pressing my mouth to hers and moulding our bodies tightly together.

After a few moments, Sam and I both pulled away, panting heavily.

"So... what happens... next?" Sam asked in between deep breaths.

"Well... I'm going to Harvard... and you're... well you aren't."

"I know that Dipthong."

"You know I don't want to leave you, right?"

"I know. That's why I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"You heard me Nubface."

"You can't leave Carly." I urged. I knew Carly would be alone if Sam didn't stay.

"I won't, she's coming too." Sam smiled.

"Wait, what? How?"

"Spencer is moving to Canada to open his own underwater themed art studio. He's calling it 'In Memory of Brock, Reggie, and Swimmy'." I laughed.

"So Carly will still go to college right?"

"Yep. She was accepted in every college in every state she applied for, so she's set."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Not a clue. I guess I'll find out when I get there." Typical Sam.

"Sounds like an adventure. Want to still go on with iCarly?"

"I'm up for it if you are." I grinned. This was going to be fun.

Suddenly Carly came up behind us.

"Hey guys! Spence wants to take pics right now, you guys ready?"

"Sure; by the way, I heard you and Sam were coming to Boston."

Carly smiled.

"Yep! So is Griffen!"

"Really?" I sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, he's opening a 'Pee Wee Baby Friendly Mechanics Studio'. He wants to fix up cars or something."

Carly and Griffen rekindled their relationship in the eleventh grade. I think of Carly as a little sister so I vow to kick his ass (or get Sam to do it for me) if he hurts her.

Sam and I... well we just got together this year. Kind of late I guess, but it was complicated. I mean, Carly and I dated for a while, but we realized we had a totally platonic friendship. Unlike the sparks that flew from Sam.

She was an imperfect perfection.

Funny, that sounded REALLY cheesy to me.

Oh well.

Sam gripped my shirt and pulled me to where Spence had set up the camera.

Just as we posed, grinning like fools there was a sudden 'Woosh'!

"Oh, come on! How is that even possible?!"

Spencer screamed at the flaming camera as we ran to pat the fire out with our gowns.


End file.
